Maximum Ride: Saving the World Again
by xmoonlightxwingsx
Summary: Max and the Flock have finally destroyed Itex, or have they? When a flock member goes missing, could it impact the Flock forever? Will she ever destroy Itex forever? Adventure, romance, and action! FAX! Rated T.
1. Chapter 1: Max's Journal

**Maximum Ride: Saving the World Again-Chapter 1**

**Hey!!! Welcome to my first fic! Hope ya like it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Oh, please?! Please, please, please, please!**

**Fang: No.**

**Me: *gives amazing big, blue bambi eyes* Please Fangsy?**

**Fang: *gives a surrendering sigh* Sure, sure.**

**Me: yay!**

**Fang: Ok. No matter how much Skye (maximumtwilightfreak) loves me, she will never own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does.**

**Me: sniff. Sadly to say he's right.**

**Okay! Now that's out of the way, let's get on with the story!**

****Oh yeah. I forgot. This is set two years into the future.****

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1

I woke to someone or something shaking my shoulder. I immediately got into a fighting stance (as well as you can manage on a tree branch).

"Erasers, where?"

"Your shift," Fang grunted, which made my heart do little flips. Whoa. Did I just say that? Yup. Aw crap. Maximum Ride does NOT melt like goo over Mr. Doom and Gloom.

I hopped down from my tree branch and glanced at my sleeping flock. Iggy's hand was dangling from his branch, Nudge was mumbling something incoherent in her sleep (I swear that girl never stops talking!), Gazzy was snoring softly, his blond hair was tousled from the wind, and Angel, my baby. She looked so adorable with Total and Celeste in her small arms. Her limp, blond curls crossed over her face, which made her look like a sleeping angel.

I looked at my newly acquired watch. Only 2:15AM.

"Don't forget to wake Iggy for his watch. He'll be pissed if you don't," Fang reminded me.

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered absentmindedly. I walked over to a log and sat. I poked at the nonexistent fire that had gone out hours ago. Well, I might as well burn some time. So, I'll just tell you about us. You're probably thinking 'Why are they sleeping in tree branches?' Well, let me tell ya. We were part of this experiment sixteen years ago. An experiment that left us not quite human. We're 98 percent human and 2 percent bird. Yeah it's cool and all but, it came with a dangerous life. Yes, we have wings. Yes, we're special. But, too bad we never really get to enjoy it.

Until a few weeks ago, we were on the run from Itex. For those of you who are new, Itex is a big, macho company that funds the School. No. It IS the School. They are the ones who grafted our DNA when we were unborn babies. They are the ones that gave us wings. They are the ones who screwed up our lives. We can NEVER live a normal life. We're kinda famous now. Ever since we helped global warming in Antartica, we've been known world-wide. How you ask? See, we had to make this big announcement over live television about how global warming is affecting our lives, blah, blah, blah. Then we flew off into the sunset, exposing our wings. Not to mention Fang's blog. He's been posting stuff about us, claiming 'his fans need him'. Yeah right. Fans my butt. Even after we saved the world from Itex's By-half plan. Newbies, the By-half plan is when you cut the population in half. Harsh, I know. Whatever. Off topic.

There are six of us: Me, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, The Gasman, Angel, Total, and Akila. Okay, eight if you count the dogs. Me, Fang, and Iggy are sixteen, Nudge is thirteen/fourteen, Gazzy is ten, and Angel is eight. Come to think of it, we're about the same ages when we started to save the world. I'm not gonna tell you anymore, so you'll just have to figure it out on your own.

I laid down on the soft grass, gazing up at the rapidly fading midnight black sky. I checked my watch again, seeing how much time I had burned. 5:15AM. I grudgingly got up and headed toward the cliff I had spotted earlier. I unfurled my wings and sat. The soft wind was tugging at my feathers as the sun rose from the red tinted canyon. I sighed in pleasure. The sky was tinged with orange, pink, purple, and a soft blue. I loosened my tense body and relaxed, for it would be the only time I would be able to.

"Max?" a soft voice asked behind me. I looked behind me, only to see Angel.

"What sweetie?" I asked, patting the ground next to me.

"I had a nightmare," she said sadly while sitting next to me. She shivered and I wrapped my wing around her. "Thanks." I noticed she still had Celeste in her arms, hugging the angel bear tightly.

"Where's Total?"

"Sleeping. He didn't want to come with me."

"Well, it is five thirty." She nodded sheepishly. "Was it your dream or one of the Flock's?"

"Mine."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Her dirty curls barely bounced when she shook her head. Poor kid. We haven't had a shower in forever. Ever since we destroyed Itex. I wanted to give her a shower and a home so badly. _She doesn't deserve a life like this._

"I like this life though. I get to be with the Flock," Angel told me, answering my thoughts. Did I tell you that she's a mind reader? Oops. Must of slipped my mind.

"But you like to be in a home too," I reminded her. She just smiled.

After a few minutes of watching the sun rise, Angel got up.

"I'll go wake the Flock," she said a matter-of-factly.

"Thanks sweetie." Her little feet thudded against the ground as she ran to wake them up. _Might as well go too._ I tucked in my wings and looked at the beautiful sky longingly.

_Go for a fly. I'll tell the Flock. _I smiled.

_Thanks Angel._

_No problem. _I unfurled my wings again and fell off the cliff. The wind whistled through my feathers, catching some of it. I snapped up suddenly and shot up from the canyon. Ow. Never do that. I weaved in and out of the clouds, some water sticking to my skin. With a twitch of one feather I was going at super speed. The wind stung my eyes, made my hair all tangled, and made me feel exhilarated. My stomach growled hungrily, shattering my fun. I turned around and decreased the speed. I saw my cliff, with someone looking anxious on it. As I got nearer, I noticed who it was. Fang. My heart stuttered as he smiled. His black hair crossed his beautiful face and his smile disappeared. He knew I saw him.

I landed lightly next to him. He was staring at me weirdly.

"What?" More staring. "Why are you staring at me?" He averted his eyes from mine.

"Breakfast is ready." As if on cue, my stomach growled loudly. The glorious smell of Iggy's cooking wafted over to the cliff and I nearly sprinted over to the camp.

Iggy heard my feet and glanced up at me with his foggy blue eyes. Did I mention that Iggy's blind?

"Here," he said, while thrusting me a plate full of food. Eggs, bacon, toast, and lots of it. I dug into it immediately.

"Where were you, Max?" Nudge asked, her mouth full of food.

"Please spare us and eat with your mouth closed," Gazzy complained. I smiled at my boy.

"I went for a quick fly. Didn't Angel tell you?"

Angel smiled, well, angelically at me. "Slipped my mind." I shook my head and set down my plate.

"I'm going to explore. 'Kay?"

"'Kay," everyone answered. I walked over to my pack, looking for my journal. No one knew I had a journal, except Angel. If they knew, I would be teased by Fang _and_ Iggy. Found it. The corners were ripped up, the basic black leather falling apart, and the binding was starting to kick the bucket. I opened to the word filled pages, looking at my memories of everything. From the first time Fang kissed me, until now. I needed to get a new one. I found a fresh page and started to write.

Date: No clue

Time: 6:15AM

Yo, it's Max. So we destroyed Itex. Woo hoo! Not. It was a hell of a fight. Whitecoats, Flyboys, and Omegas were everywhere. But we beat them without anyone getting badly injured or killed. Now all we have to worry about is our expiration dates. Right now we are in an Arizona State Park resting up. I have no idea where we should go now. Hell, I don't even know if Mom is still in Arizona. I hope so. I am dying for some chocolate chip cookies!!!! The kids miss her too. Fang, hm, where should I start with that boy? Well, he kissed me again. Twice. I flew away both times. He's been on his stupid blog ever since. Ugh!!! What is wrong with me? I love it when he kisses me! The last time he kissed me was when we destroyed Itex forever. That was a few weeks ago. Why oh why do I always give him crap whenever he shows me any feelings for me?? I'm such a fricken retard! Grrr. Why does he always make me feel nervous whenever I'm around him? Could Angel be right? Could I be in love with him?

The tree leaves rustled above and my head snapped up while shutting my journal quickly. I couldn't see anything. I shrugged off the feeling that someone was watching me and laid sown my journal beside me. I yawned. I was mega tired. I sighed. Maybe I shouldn't have taken Ig's shift. Maybe a little nap will help. My eyelids closed, making up my mind for me. I entered into a dreamless slumber.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you liked it! R&R! Flames are welcome. I will not post another chappie until I get five reviews. So if ya liked it, review!**

**~Skye**


	2. Chapter 2: The truth and a very POed Max

**I am so sorry!!!! I've been really busy working on my novel, school, and homework. I know I've neglected my fans, but, i posted a oneshot!!! you have to read it! it's really good. it's called Raven Wings. Hope you like this chappie. i know it's short, but i've been working with Thanksgiving today. I'll post another chappie today too. Hopefully that'll fulfill your needs. :D  
Disclaimer: Do I have to put this every god damn chapter? *sigh* Do I look like JP? No. I'ma girl. Do I have that brilliant of a mind to think of this plot? No. It all belongs to JP. sadly...**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Maximum Ride: Saving the World Again

Chapter 2: The truth and a very pissed off Max

FANG POV:

I leapt down from the tree, silently thanking my more evolved invisibility. _What was Max writing? _I heard her soft, steady breaths, and I know I'm in the clear. I picked up the ragged book and flipped aimlessly through it. A few entries caught my eye.

_Date: June 17, 2008_

_Time: The sun just set._

_Yo, it's Max. So I found this journal just lying around on the ground, and I thought 'What the hell is this?' So, I flipped through it and I saw nothing but blank pages. I figured I'd keep it, so I can record my feelings. This is the first time I've used this thing. I can only hope that no one will find it. Especially Fang and Ig._

_So, what just happened to make me write in this? Fang kissed me. Yeah. I was just minding my own business in our cave and he had just set up a fire. I was casually leaning up against the wall, enjoying some peace and quiet. Then, Fang decides to come and sit by me. Of course, I think nothing of it. Well, until he starts to rub soothing circles in my back, right in between my wings. Then, he leans in and kisses me. Oh, god. I loved it. But, I'm so scared to show my true feelings; I leap up into the air and fly away. I'm such a fricking idiot. I still have the electric currents in every inch of my body he touched. What the hell is wrong with me? Do I love him?_

_Date: No Clue_

_Time: 6PM_

_Today Fang, Ig, and Gazzy returned. I was so happy, I couldn't control myself. I flung myself into Fang's arms and hugged him. Hugged him! I'm such an idiot! Yet, I missed him so much. I think I wanted to kiss him. Do I love him? I keep feeling these odd feelings that I don't understand. Oh and whenever he touches me, or vice versa, I get a tingling feeling in that place where he touches me. I have a growing feeling that I love him. Or is it Angel controlling my mind?_

_Date: No clue_

_Time: 6:15AM_

_Yo, it's Max. So we destroyed Itex. Woo hoo! Not. It was a hell of a fight. Whitecoats, Flyboys, and Omegas were everywhere. But we beat them without anyone getting badly injured or killed. Now all we have to worry about is our expiration dates. Right now we are in an Arizona State Park resting up. I have no idea where we should go now. Hell, I don't even know if Mom is still in Arizona. I hope so. I am dying for some chocolate chip cookies!!!! The kids miss her too. Fang, hm, where should I start with that boy? Well, he kissed me again. Twice. I flew away both times. He's been on his stupid blog ever since. Ugh!!! What is wrong with me? I love it when he kisses me! The last time he kissed me was when we destroyed Itex forever. That was a few weeks ago. Why oh why do I always give him crap whenever he shows me any feelings for me?? I'm such a fricken retard! Grrr. Why does he always make me feel nervous whenever I'm around him? Could Angel be right? Could I be in love with him?_

That first entry. The second. The third. I take a minute to digest the possibility of her loving me. So, all of my efforts weren't wasted? All the times I've kissed her? Could she possibly be mine?

I look over to a sleeping Max. She looked so peaceful, her body still as rigid as ever. Only her face gave away her emotions, constantly flickering across her beautiful features. I lift my hand gingerly, and softly caress her cheek. A surprised emotion flickers by, then transforming into love. She lets out a contented sigh. Max. My Max.

Her face suddenly goes to terror and lets out a frightened gasp. I wrench my hand away from her cheek, afraid that she'll wake up any minute. She moans, and struggles to get out of her nightmarish slumber. I stood up quickly, her journal still placed firmly in my hands. I looked at the shabby cover and decided to get her a new black one soon. I was about to put it down in its proper place when I hear something that freezes me in place.

"Fang. What the hell are you doing with my journal?" she shrieked. I turn around to see a very pissed off Max. Shit.


	3. CH 3: Hello, Maximum

_Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Or Fang...sniff..._

_Claimer: Any characters I make up. _

_Maximum Ride: Saving the World Again_

_Hello, Maximum_

MAX POV:

I woke up from a haunting dream. _Could it be true? _

I heard a shuffling and my head snapped up. Fang. What was he doing here? I shot up from my resting position and saw. My journal. In his hands.

"Fang, what the hell are you doing with my journal?" I screeched. He spun around, his eyes wide. An evil smirk came onto my face. He dropped the journal instantly, and muttered something under his breath. "You are so dead," I whispered lethally. He sprinted away from me and I was hot on his tail. He was so gonna pay.

We made it to the cliff in a matter of minutes. He checked behind him, saw me hot on pursuit, and jumped. I followed quickly after, my wings unfurling from my back. He was only fractionally ahead. I twitched my feather, pouring on the speed. I tackled him to the ground, barely breaking a sweat.

We wrestled for a few moments, and he gave up. He smirked. I smirked his smirk right back.

"Look," he said, pointing to our position. I glanced down and noticed. I was on him. On his pelvis. Me straddling him. My breathing turned ragged, my senses heightened, and I was fully aware of the electric currents flowing dangerously through me. He grabbed my arms and gently lowered me down onto his chest. Our bodies molded together perfectly, and I was hyper-aware of what he was going to do next.

He moved his hands from my arms and cupped my face. Did he know that I was struggling to breathe? My whole face was on fire. He lowered my lips to his in a gentle kiss. He pulled away and smirked. He was pulling my leg. I narrowed my eyes.

"Are you going to run away again?" I wanted to say yes, but I wanted it too much. I wanted him too much.

"No." With my consent, he pulled me into another kiss, only this one was a more demanding one. I liked the dangerousness of it. We could easily get carried away.

I wanted more.

I crushed my lips against his and eliminated the nonexistent space between us. He rolled us over, with me folding in my wings as we turned. I intertwined my fingers in his shaggy black hair, keeping is face to mine. A fire was burning through my veins; an unquenchable fire.

He ran his tongue over my bottom lip, asking for permission. I granted it, and we feverously explored each other's mouths.

A little voice in the back of my head told me to stop, that it would go too far. It was amazingly powerful for such a small voice.

I broke away, gasping, and grinned.

"You can't get me that easily," I whispered in his ear, and I flipped over so that I was on him. He looked at me curiously and smirked.

"Yes I can." His hand reached up towards my arm, but I was quicker. I jumped off of him and jumped. I snapped out my wings and poured on the speed. I was back at camp in a matter of seconds.

"So…I see you guys have packed up." Iggy gave me a look that said 'I know you were with Fang.'

"Yeah! We decided that you needed some rest so we finished eating. Then Iggy said we should give you a break and that we should pack up. You were gone for, like, forty minutes. So was Fang. You guys were MIA. Hey! Can we go to Dr. Martinez's house? Can we can we can we? We can eat cookies and hang out since ITEX is gone. Ooh! We can go shopping!!!! Can we Max? Can we? OOH!!!! Then we can go to school with Ella!! Then we can have-"

"NUDGE!" we all screamed at the same time.

"Please. I already have a headache. Just shut up!" I yelled harshly. She literally shrank to the size of a mouse. What came over me?

"Gee Max, that was harsh. Even for you," Iggy told me icily. I swept over the Flock and saw their same reactions. _Crap. Even Angel's mad at me. _

"Sorry Nudge. I'm- UGH!" I turned on my heel and stomped towards the cliff, backpack in hand. _Tell everyone to follow._ I commanded Angel.

_Uh…okay Max, _she replied tentatively.

I took a running leap and unfurled my wings again. I climbed to a higher altitude, hearing the soft _thwips_ of the others' wings.

Suddenly, I had a searing pain rip through my head. I tucked in my wings and began to fall.

"MAX!" everyone called. _God, what's up with the unison thing today?_

_Hello, Maximum._

That was the last thing I heard before falling unconscious.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Ugh! I am so friggin' idiotic! I said that I was going to post CH 3, but I didn't. _

_Luckly, I didn't forget you! I'm just so busy with my novel, school, and piano. _

_This chapter sucks. Pure crap. I hope I did good on the Fax because there won't be that much for a while. _

_I'm going to post a Christmas fic. I am going to postpone this one until the Christmas one is done. DOn't worry! It'll be short. Only around 12-13 CHs._

_So, if you liked it, you know what to do! REVIEW!!!!! I beg of you! _

_God...I'm such a reveiw eater..._


End file.
